


How Inkdrians Get Their Color

by Vagevuur



Series: Inkdrians [1]
Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Inkdrian, Lucy is probably going to up the rating to T lol, Tags will be added and ratings change when more chapters are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two contest entries for a contest over on DA.</p><p>I WAS planning on drawing them but backgrounds are a Pain.</p><p>I'm probably gonna rewrite both of them one day... and also add my other inks... hmmh</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream To Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remmis-Applemaster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Remmis-Applemaster).



Skye had a dream to fly.

She was obsessed with the idea of breaking from the bounds gravity had put on them. To feel the wind, touch the clouds, see nothing but the sky.

The other kids at school bullied her for it. She felt alone.

But what always made her day was her own special place. It was higher up than most of the town, and the sky was always the prettiest from there. Sometimes, she would spread her arms, close her eyes, and pretend to fly.

One day, the bullies were waiting for her on the way from school, and distraught, she ran to her place.  
She had chosen no better time to be there. The sun was just setting, and the sky was tinted in a million shades of purple. It was fascinating.

And once again, she closed her eyes and pretended to fly, as her cheeks tingled and the world inside her head burst with the purple of the sky.

She didn't notice the change until she got home, and her mother, who did see, hugged her, congratulated her, and commented how good purple fit her. Surprised, Skye looked in the hallway mirror.

Yes, purple did look good on her.


	2. Glow of Blue

Darya's life was a hectic one, and peace and quiet was hard to find. Some people have these kind of special places for that, but she just hadn't found hers yet.

A few of her friends recommend that she should swim to relieve some stress, but so far it wasn't really working.

One day however, she swam out a bit farther than usually, and found a cave entrance under the water.

She decided to swim through it, and ended up in a dark cave.

Once her eyes got used to the darkness, however, she saw it wasn't as dark as she thought.

Millions of glowing blue stones littered the walls and the ceiling and the floor, it was simply a beautiful sight to behold.

For a while Darya just stood there, then she sat down against a wall, and for the first time in her life she truly felt calm.

Her skin tingled as her markings glowed among the stones.

And o how blue they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WON THIRD PLACE HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
